Gupshup
by Anita
Summary: Kajol overhears an interesting conversation. Om Shanti Om.


Gupshup

Kajol sighed and slouched in her chair, a script in hand. She had been up all night taking care of Nysa, she barely had any time to even glance at her lines.

"'Raj, mein tumse love karti hoon, my heart se. Ab to rehenge together forever.' What is this nonsense?" Had the dialogues always been this bad?

"Almost like an addiction, or an obsession!" Kajol turned to hear a snippet of a conversation nearby. It was the spot boys. They always had the best gossip, and eavesdropping on them was better than learning the rubbish she had been given.

"Pathetic, though, isn't it?"

"Haan, quite."

Who were they talking about?

"And who is this Sandy, anyway?"

Sandy?

"Sandhya. Bangalore se."

"Om Kapoor saab is in over his head."

OK? That's who they were talking about? And who was this Sandhya?

Kajol considered the name for a moment, before it came to her.

Sandy! She was the girl all of the tabloids had been reporting about. She and Om Kapoor had been seen together frequently as of late, and the reporters were lapping it up. Any controversy involving OK was great for business.

"…pictures everywhere, all over the room. Like a shrine!"

Kajol grinned to herself; another flighty fan had fallen for Om's charms. She wasn't surprised, since he definitely had a way with women. But if she knew OK (and she was certain she did), she knew he could never deal with that. Maybe he would have fun for a little while, but the girl would be heartbroken in a week.

How was a small-time girl from Bangalore supposed to keep up with a Mumbai superstar? Bechari.

Kajol leaned back again and remembered a time, long ago, when she had first met OK. On the sets of Baazi Ghar, their first film together. He had been spoiled and arrogant, basically the typical industry brat, and Kajol had promised herself never to work with him again.

Things didn't work out that way, and they found themselves working together again and again (mostly due to Karan's obsession with their jodi). They spent enough time together that their mutual dislike disappeared and became some sort of friendship. That was how the industry worked, you either grudgingly got along or pretended you did. You couldn't limit yourself by being picky.

And besides, OK wasn't that bad. Once you got to know him. And once he stopped flirting.

Not that he ever really did.

He had been just as playful and mischievous as ever at the Filmfare after party. Kajol was glad that Ajay had decided not to come. He and Om Kapoor didn't always see eye-to-eye…

OK had spent the night romancing all of the starlets, but partway through the night, Kajol noticed he was nowhere in sight.

"Such a badmash." Kajol shook her head.

"Even now he won't leave us, even when we're married." Juhi agreed.

"Just you watch, he'll be flirting with our daughters next." Karisma giggled.

"Some people never change, na?" Madhuri took a seat next to them.

"But Madhuri, you aren't even living here anymore. You get to hide away with your doctor husband in the US." Karisma pouted.

"Haan, but everytime I come back, he flirts as if to make up for lost time."

Kajol smiled. At least she wasn't the only one who had to suffer.

She returned to the present and looked up to find the spot boys whispering to one another conspiratorially. Kajol made her way towards them, as they looked on, flustered.

"A screensaver, even, filled with pictures. Endless pictures!" One of them muttered.

"Yes ma'am?" Another asked her, feigning innocence.

"What was it that you were just saying?" She demanded.

"N-nothing."

Kajol gave them a stern look, and their resolve crumbled.

"We were just talking about Om Kapoor saab."

"And that girl of his, Sandy?"

Their eyes widened in relief. Now they had someone to talk to about it, openly. "So you also heard?"

"Poor girl." Kajol said, with a smirk.

"I feel more sorry for him." One of them announced, daringly. "To be so…wrapped up in one person."

"What do you mean?"

"Om Kapoor saab, the way he has been pining over her, calling her, talking about her non-stop. For someone like him, it really is a little bit too much."

"What?"

"He has so many pictures of her, sometimes I wonder where he got so many from. I have to admit, she's gorgeous, but it is a little over-the-top. Even for Om Kapoor saab."

"I've never seen him this hung up on a girl before." Another spot boy agreed.

Om was the obsessed one? Now there was a kahani mein twist.

Maybe she didn't know OK as well as she thought.

* * *

_Gupshup - Gossip_

_Raj, mein tumse love karti hoon, my heart se - Raj, I love you, from my heart_

_Ab to rehenge together forever - Now we will stay together forever_

_Haan – Yes_

_Bangalore se - From Bangalore_

_Saab – Sir_

_Bechari - Poor girl_

_Baazi Ghar - Play house_

_Badmash - Naughty one_

_Na? - No?_

_Kahani mein twist - Twist in the story_

* * *

Lol, was that weird or what? Hee. And yes, I know that Madhuri wasn't actually in the Deewangi Deewangi song, but you can't have the Bolly mummies there without her. :D Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
